New World
by MewBlack3
Summary: I can't explain it so you'll have to read it to find out. Sqeual to Back in Time and Forward.


It was the year 2014 I was back at Metal City with Train, Sven and Eve. We all quit as sweepers and got _normal _jobs. Train and Sven are now working at a special station that my father (My adopted family) created two months ago. It's kind of like a special Ops stations. My father gave Eve and me a job as eyes and ears to the world. Dorumon is now living with us also. The Digidestineds went back to Obaida, Japan. Akane and her friends went back to their world. Ruiko and grandfather went back to their house at Ukiyoe Town. So life has been _normal _Train and Sven have _normal _jobs while Eve and I go to school like _normal _kids our age. I'm in my 2nd year in high school I'm now 17 years old (Dan is 17 also). Kouji and I still go out on dates Train, Dan, Gingka, grandfather, and Ryo are still not happy about that I almost got pregnant. It was now winter I was sitting outside looking to the night sky looking at the stars, I love looking at the stars connecting in the night sky.

"Data what are doing outside at this time of night?" Kouji ask me worry.

"I couldn't sleep I have this feeling about something but I'm sure its nothing." I answer Kouji's question.

After talking to Kouji it made me feel better he and I decide to go to bed to get some sleep. Because I was going to explore the woods I'm glad that I don't have nightmares anymore I can sleep more peacefully at night now.

**The Next Day**

I got up early in morning fixing breakfast for the people assign in the house I was in. The housemates are Train, Sven, Eve, Dorumon, and Dan. My assign house at Koma Village is next to Gingka's house so in case I have any problems at night. Train and the others were starting to wake up from the smell of cooking.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully looking at them smiling.

"Morning Data why are you doing up at so early at 8:30?" Dan asks yawning.

"Father told me about an old temple in the woods so I thought the I should go and look at it. He gave me an old journal it should help me get inside the temple." I explain to them while finishing making breakfast.

"Can I come big sis (nickname for Data)?" Eve ask me.

"Sure I ask anyone else who wants to come us!" I said serving breakfast.

"I'll ask Marucho, Shun and the any other who wants to come with us." Dan said eating his breakfast.

"Seconds please!" Train said chewing on his food.

"It's a good thing that you get stuff after five helpings!" I said pointing a finger at him.

I was right, after five helpings Train was stuff. Everyone was amaze by that after breakfast we ask some people about exploring the old temple. Gingka, Dan, Train, Eve, Sven, Shun, Marucho, Dorumon, Yuki, and the other Legendary Bladers, Madoka, Ben Kei, Yuu, Masamune, Tsubasa, Kouji, Takuya, JP, Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe, and father. Akane and the guardians couldn't come with us they had to leave to go help some friends back at their world. The Digidestineds had to get back to Obaida. The Sweeper Alliance had to leave to go look for their next job. Sadly Ruiko had to get back to Ukiyoe Town to help grandfather and the Nura Clan. so it was just us we pack a backpack but for some reason I been having a weird feeling that something was going to happen.

"Everyone ready?" I ask smiling at them.

"Yeah let's go exploring!" Everyone shouts out.

So we all walk to the temple and when we got to the temple I pull out the journal father gave me and read it very carefully making sure I didn't miss anything. We were in the front door at the temple but it said to look up a slide vent that will lead you inside the temple. We look around and Dan found a vent that slide down. Guess what we did? We all slide down to the bottom and found ourselves inside the temple.

"Okay everyone look around shout if you find anything." I said looking for any doors.

After searching carefully for an hour we came up with nothing. Something didn't feel right I kept hearing voices. Voices that are telling me to look for something here but what?

"Hey Data the temple that Hunter's grandfather kept on talking about is it the same one?" Gingka asks me sitting down on the ground.

"I think you're right he always said "Never give up" and always stand up and shout out "Arachna Power!"!" I said shouting out standing up.

Suddenly a door open everyone hid behind since I wasn't the only one scared. I was use to this doors opening suddenly you know all creepy things. Since it sometimes happens at the Digital World when I seven and 13 years old.

"Come let's go" I said walking inside the room. "Oh come on don't tell your scared?"

"We scared no way!" Sven said forcing a smile on his face.

"I'm going I can't let Data walk in there by herself." Kouji said walking with me.

In just a few minutes everyone came with us looking around the room and we found nothing. I was leaning against a pillar until was weak from age comes down and some sort strange bracelet clips itself on me.

"What is it Data?" father ask me looking at the strange bracelet.

"I'm not sure I'll have to do some research on it when we get back." I respond also looking the bracelet around my wrist.

An earthquake appears out of nowhere and a bright light shallow us all taking us somewhere. Then everything went black for couple of hours.

**One Hour Later**

"Data…Data…Data wake up!" Kouji said shouting worry.

"What happen? Most important where are we?" I ask looking around. "Where are the others?"

"We're here. You had us worry there since you've been out cold for an hour." Train said looking at me.

"I know sorry for making everyone worry." I said sorry to everyone.

"It's okay you did not mean it even if you did hit your head when we arrive to this world." Dunamis said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Huh you still have that bracelet around you?" Sven said pointing to the bracelet.

"Anyway I think we should put on a cloak since we look like foreigners. Hey that bag of yours has cloaks right big sis?" Eve ask me.

"Yes I think should and here they are thankfully I have one for everyone!" I said handing a cloak to everyone.

"I don't need one since my clothes aren't foreign." Dunamis said refusing to take the cloak.

Suddenly a giant spider appears out of nowhere and it was attacking us. We split up and the spider was following me and me only. Why is it following me what have I ever do to it?

"Help me!" I said screaming for help.

A group of people heard me screaming and hop on their spiders and went to help. Back to me I was still running from the giant spider trying to get away from it.

"What is it going on why are you chasing me!?" I ask it while running from it.

"There she is but why that spider chasing her. It is like how we met right Hunter….Hunter?" the giant spider asks the boy.

"Data? Data come on Shadow we got to help her!" the boy said about riding to me on his spider.

But a girl stops him and said "Hunter even if you do know that girl she has a manacle."

But he didn't listen he went running to me instead to tell me about the manacle and told me "You have to shout out Arachna Power!"

"Arachna Power!" I shout holding up the manacle in the air.

A strange light went shot up straight into the sky my friends and father saw the light and run to it. After the light disappears I can already understand the spider.

"Where did you get that manacle?!" the spider ask me.

"I got clipped on me when it fell down at temple I was exploring with my friends and family." I explain.

"I see. So where are you from then?" the spider ask me again.

"She's from the Outer World like me." a boy said walking to me.

"Hunter do you know this girl?!" the boy with the purple spiky hair asks him.

"If she remembers me. Data wasn't very good at remembering things." the boy answers.

"Data! Where are you!?" Train said yelling looking for me.

"I'm over here Train!" I respond to the call.

"There you are we saw that light and we follow it. Thank goodness you're…Hunter?" Gingka said.

"Huh Gingka!" the boy said point his finger at him, "What are you going here and who are your friends? My guess that this is Data?"

"Yep that's Data believe it or not she's 17 now." Gingka answers the boy's question.

"Hunter huh you haven't change at all well expect the height." I said looking at Hunter.

Hunter looks at me and see's a gun on my left leg and wonders why I have one. He looks at the other people he doesn't know.

"I think we're going to need to an explanation about this Hunter." the boy with the blonde hair said.

"Well this is Data she's my childhood friend from my world at a village." Hunter explains to them, "Data these are some of my friends this is Lumen, Magma, Aqune, Corona, Sparkle, and Igneous"

"So you're from the Outer World?" the spider ask me, "My name is Violet please to meet you."

"Please to meet you also I'm Data Heartnet" I said introducing myself.

"Data I'm not sure what's going on here but I think there's a reason why we came in this world like last time." Sven said with the look on his face.

"Well you're all welcome to stay with us until we find a way back to your world." Lumen offer.

We all took the offer since we don't know where we are. So we follow them back to their place. Violet offer me to ride on her back I don't know why but I have a feeling it has something to do with this thing call a manacle. When we got there we saw that it was a huge castle. When we got there we went inside the castle and sat down in the training room.

"So your spider rider also Data?" Igneous ask me.

"A spider rider?" I said confuse.

"That manacle on your wrist proves it Data." Sparkle said happily pointing to my wrist.

"So Gingka who are your friends?" Hunter asks looking them.

After Gingka and I explain everything from me use to a Digidestined from defeating Nemesis but we didn't tell him about me almost losing my life.

"Yeah it was a hard battle Datay barely survives that battle. Nearly lost her life giving us the last bit of strength left to defeat Nemesis" Yuu said frighten remembering that memory.

"What Data is that true?" Violet ask me

"Yes what Yuu say is true." I answer.

"Just one question…. Are you single you are just the cutest girl I ever seen?!" Lumen said hugging me.

I got mad and brought out my gun everyone back up because I was about to unleash my fury on him. ***Bang!* **I hit him on the head with my gun Hunter was surprise by the strength I have.

"That is not the Data I knew when I was little!" Hunter said frighten of my strength.

Train explains about him and I being part of Chronos and he trained me and I became stronger than him. After he told them about it they were shock about everything we went thought.

"I'm Kouji, Data's boyfriend." Kouji said bowing.

"Since when did you have a boyfriend Data!?" Hunter shouts out asking.

"Ever since Kouji, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Kouichi, and I defected Lucemon Kouji and I have been dating for a year now." I explain.

"So how's life here in the Inner World?" Eve ask Sparkle.

Corona explains to us about battling invectids, four generals, and defeating Mantid. After all that they brought peace to all of Arachna. Eve and Sparkle went outside to play while the rest of us were all talking until we heard something outside.

"AAAHHH!" Sparkle screams.

"Sparkle what happen!?" Lumen said running to Sparkle, "What is that thing!?"

It was a snake-like creature they didn't know it is, but for some reason I know what it is. It felt like as if I face the snake-like creature somewhere before. The snake-like creature was heading to Sparkle Eve was running to her to save her I knew she wasn't going to make it in time.

**Hunter's POV**

I was looking at Data she was first standing now she was running to save faster than anybody I know. When she got in front of Sparkle then all of a sudden her left arm turn into a weapon a sword. We were all confused how she did that onlyTrain and others know about this.

"How!?" the snake-like creature ask Data.

The snake-like creature look into her eyes he became scared and back away. Now we are confused one look in her eyes it becomes afraid.

"Leave her alone I know you're here because of me!" Data shouts at the creature.

Data jumps up slice the creature in half and it disappears into light blue flames. Her left arm turns back to normal. Hunter and other Spider Riders look at Data wondering what's going on.

"Listen I can explain it just I'm part…" Data was about explains.

"What a weapon of destruction! Here to destroy the Inner World!" Igneous interrupts Data.

"Igneous listen to what she have to say after she saved Sparkle!" Hunter said yelling at Igneous.

"Why are you taking her side she's a weapon!?" Igneous ask grabbing my shirt.

"Let him go!" Data said trying to make him let go.

"You let go weapon!" Igneous shout out making Data let go.

Igneous swung so hard Data lands on her right shoulder. Dorumon became scared because she nearly broke her right shoulder when she was attacked by Creed.

"Data are you alright is it your shoulder!?" Dorumon said looking at Data.

Dorumon notice it's her right shoulder she's holding on to it for dear life. Dorumon now was angry for what Igneous did to her.

"Ah oh now you've done it when ever someone hurts Data like that he'll bite hard. But when it comes to her right shoulder you're dead." Sven explains looking at Igneous.

_**Hyper Dash Metal**_

Dorumon punch Igneous so hard with his attack he sends him flying to a tree. Train went running to Data to see if he can help her.

"Data are you alright talk to me!?" Train said worry looking at Data, "She's in a state of shock I'm not sure when she'll snap out of it."

"Right now she's needs to a doctor for the shoulder!" Kouji shouts worry.

"I'll go get one!" Grasshop said as he runs to get a doctor.

"Data hold on Grasshop just went to a doctor!" Dan said looking at the shock Data.

Hunter was now worry if she hadn't tried to stop him and Igneous fighting none of this would have happen. A couple of minutes later Grasshop came back with a doctor. They went to room where he went to check on Data. Everyone was standing outside the room waiting for the doctor to come out to them the news about Data.

One hour later the doctor came out and said "She'll be fine she shoulder isn't broken just pull a muscle. I would like to speak to the people taking care of her."

"I'm her father but this man is taking care of her while I'm busy doing my job." Ryo explains to the doctor.

"Please follow me. Prince Lumen is there a room where I can talk to these men privately?" the doctor asks him.

They went in Lumen's office talk the doctor said when they close the doors "She's in a state of shock. In this state I'm not even sure if she'll ever be herself ever again I'm sorry."

The doctor came out with a sad look on his face. We know something's wrong we saw Train and Ryo shock.

"Father what's matter with Data?" Gingka ask his father scared to know.

"Data is in a state of shock the doctor said he isn't sure if she'll ever go back to be herself again." Train explain to us with his head down he walks over to Igneous and punches him in the face, "This is your entire fault if you haven't said those things to her then she'll wouldn't be in shock like she was two years!"

"Two years ago?" Igneous said confuse.

"Data was at festival with our best friend Saya after she and I quitted Chronos. I wasn't going to go. But my old partner Creed went to the harbor where Saya and Data were at waiting for the firework show. Saya told her to hide but when I got there I was too late Saya was…gone. In a middle of battle with Creed a gas tank on a boat explode. I save Data and three other kids from the explosive. Sven and Eve saved us and we've became Sweepers but we're not anymore." Train explain, "But from seeing Saya get killed in front of her she went into a state of shock for month she wouldn't talk to us."

We were shock about happen to her two years ago. Igneous was more shock now he probably was sorry. Losing a dear friend he knows how that feels he lost a dear friend when he was a little boy.

"We all nearly lost someone dear to us that person was Data. When she gave us the power to defeat Nemesis but she risk her life but someone or something helped her." Madoka said.

"I'm going to check on Data anyone else want to go with me?" Dan asks.

Everyone expect Igneous went to go check on Data. When they got to Data's room she was still awake reading a book. Data was always a bookworm ever since she was little.

**Kouji's POV**

**Three Months Later**

It was now spring Data snapped out of shock but she still wouldn't talk to us. She only follows me or Kouichi probably because her cat genes are telling her that she can trust us. We stay up late while Data was sleeping in her room about how we can get Data to talk again.

"Okay we are here because we need a plan on how to get Data talking again!" Dan said thinking of a plan.

"Hey sis isn't next week the day Hunter came to the Inner World?" Aqune asks her sister

"You're correct we always have a small party to ourselves and tell each other stories about any adventure we ever been on even before they became spider riders." Corona reply, "Hey does Data have any stories when she was young?"

"Well there are those adventures when she went to the Digital when she was seven and ten years old." Dorumon said remembering those memories.

"So how we can have Data tell her the times in the Digital World!" Sparkle said jumping up and down.

***BOOM!***

"Guards what's happening!?" Lumen yells for the guards

"The castle is under and only the castle!" a guard explain to Lumen.

"Alright let's go!" Igneous shouts out running to the door.

**First Person POV**

I heard a large boom outside I saw monster everyone they were after me. I open the window grab my cross, gun, and my manacle. Jump out the window, land on my own two feet, and running to help. Hunter and the others were fighting the monsters in the courtyard.

"Don't give up! Keep fighting!" Hunter yells fighting the monster.

A monster jumps up behind him about to attack him then someone save him.

**Tainted Angel!**

"Data!" everyone shouts out together.

"What I can't help my own friends, family, and boyfriend to defeat these monsters?" I ask them smiling.

Then I summon my Death Scythe. I swing it around me light as a feather hitting each monster coming towards us. That's when I saw him Phantom he has short white hair, dark red eyes and is the same age as me.

"My it has been a long time since I last saw you." Phantom said looking at me.

"Phantom!?" Kouji said growling at Phantom for what he did to me.

"You murder!" I said about to run like last time.

"Neko stop!" Kouji said grabbing hold of me.

"Oh right that $# % he poison your mind trying to make you leave me. But I wouldn't allow it so I killed him!" Phantom said laughing like a mad man.

"You murder Seri was trying to save me alright!" I said screaming at him,

"Kouji its been a while last time I saw its when you saw the real Data." Phantom ask looking at Kouji.

"Phantom you just stay away from Kouji or I'll tear you up in shreds!" I warn him.

Phantom took that as a warning since he knows how strong I am. So he walk away disappear into a portal and all the monsters disappear along with him. Everyone was confused how I know that man.

"What the hell is going on Data and how does he know you!?" Kyoya ask me.

"Let's go inside the training room I'll explain everything." I said walking inside.

When we got inside the training room we all sat down and I start to explain "While I was traveling with Train, Sven, and Eve Seri and I got a call from someone saying that there's a demon at an abandoned house in the snowy mountains but we fell into a trap. I nearly died then and Seri jump in front of me protecting me from the attack. He gave me five of his powers and he was gone. I woke up two weeks later a the apartment we were staying at.

***Flashback***

**I was on the hard, cold ground at an abandoned house in the mountains. I was starting to wake saw Seri laying on the ground bleeding to death. I run over to him trying to the bleeding.**

**"Seri please wake up stay with me!" I shout out crying trying to keep him awake.**

**"Data your alright I'm glad." Seri said putting his hand on my cheek and handing me something, "Here I was going to give you this on your birthday but I want you to have to. You'll know when you need it but not now okay."**

**"No please don't leave alone!" I said crying harder.**

**Seri put his hand on my cheek again he weakly come closer to face. That's when he kiss me on the lips it felt warm and I start to glow light blue. Once he broke the kiss he tells me that he gave me five of his powers. He lays back down starts to close his eyes.**

**"*gasp* Seri please stay awake! Don't leave me I don't want to be alone again!" I said trying to make him stay awake again.**

**But it was too late Seri was….gone. I cry hard on chest I didn't care that I got blood on my clothes. The pendent he gave me was white oval with a black symbol on it. I grip the pendent tightly by the time Train and the others came they were too late. They saw me cover in blood Train walks to me and sees Seri gone.**

**"Data…" Train about to say something but cut off.**

**"Phantom did this Seri died protecting me!" I shout crying.**

**"Big sis lets build a proper burial for Seri." Eve said trying calm me down.**

**"Okay I know the perfect place." I said softly getting on my feet.**

**We took him where Seri and I first met and had our first kiss. We bury him** **Eve and Train made a headstone for him. I sang a song once I finish we left that when everything black. Two weeks later I wake up found myself back at the apartment I saw Train sleeping on an armchair beside the bed. I slowly get up I groan in pain since my whole body hurts. I accidentally woke up Train from my body hurting he moves quickly trying not to make me move much.**

**"Sven we need more pain killers!" Train shouts out telling Sven to get more pain killers.**

**"Here!" Sven said running with the pain killers.**

**"Thanks." I said taking the pain killer for the pain in my body, "It wasn't a dream was it."**

**Train shakes his head no**

**I cover my mouth crying for Seri's death. We stay quiet for the moment until Train said something to break the silence.**

**"The others and I talk while you out cold. We decide once you're heal we'll take you home at Shibuya back to your cousin's home."**

***Flashback Ends***

After explaining everything to everyone most of them were in tears from what had happen to me.

"So Phantom killed the one you loved?" Sparkle said crying, "That's cruel why would someone do something like that!?"

"So what do we do now Data?" Kenta ask me.

I know what I have to do I have to kill Phantom so I can bring peace again. But they I have to lie first so I told them, "First let's get some sleep and tomorrow we'll think for some kind of plan. Deal?"

Everyone nods to the idea and we all went to bed. Expect me I was in my room packing only my twin swords, pendent, and my gun. I walk to Dorumon waking him up.

"Dorumon wake up we'll going to defeat Zack!" I whisper trying not wake up anybody.

"Should we tell everyone?" Dorumon whisper back

"No, I'll leave a note on Kouji's bed." I whisper telling him the plan.

I got out a piece of white paper and wrote down where we are going. We went out the window and running on the roof to Kouji's room and place the note on the bed hoping he'll see it. We then run to main gates and jump over them and I summon Violet. Then Dorumon and I climb on Violet's back and start riding to Phantom's base.

**Kouji's POV**

I was walking into my room when I saw the window open and went to close it when I saw a letter. My eyes widen from what it says.

"Kouji what's wrong you have that look on your face again!?" Kouichi asks him worry.

"Everyone wake it's an emergency! I think Data went to face Phantom by herself!" I said running to warn everyone.

"What are you sure!?" Magma asks worry.

"I found this letter on my bed and plus the window was open!" I explain taking deep breaths.

**Everyone I'll be back soon. Please don't worry or follow me. I don't want to see my friends hurt anymore. Goodbye**

**-Data**

"Okay think if I were Phantom where would my base by at?" Shun asks them.

"Well it would be a huge place where's there's lot's a space but less expected." Marucho said.

"There is the old castle over the mountain that's the only place I think of." Venus said to them about the old castle.

"Great job Venus let's head there now!" Corona congrats Venus.

"Alright let's go!" Sven shout out raising his fist in the air.

"YEAH!" Everyone raising their fist in the air also.

**First Person POV**

I made it to Phantom's Base and our plan was to get inside so I can face Phantom alone. Dorumon and Violet will stay here try to stop the others. I told Dorumon and Violet to stay here. I slid down the mountain when I got there I run inside the castle what I didn't that Phantom was waiting for me in the ball room. When I got there I saw Phantom waiting in the center of the room.

"Phantom I'll kill you in order to bring peace back to this world!" I shout out telling him that I'll kill him.

"Alright let the battle begin!" Phantom said as he got his weapon out.

**Tainted Angel!**

**Dan's POV**

We were running to base hoping we can help Data. When we got to the mountain we saw Dorumon and Violet standing there waiting for us.

"Come on this way hurry!" Dorumon shout out pointing to the castle.

"Okay let's go help Data!" Magma said riding on his battle spider Brutus.

We all slid down the mountain we didn't know that Data and Zack were already fighting. When we got down we run inside the castle to where Data and Phantom might be.

"They could be in the old ballroom! That's the biggest room in here!" Lumen said while running.

"Okay let's go to the ballroom!" Kenta said running.

When we got there Data and Phantom were already fighting for their lives. We know another way and that's to send him to the doom dimension where he'll be there for all of eternality.

"Data I have an idea but I need your help!" Dan said looking at Data.

"Okay what do you want me to do!?" Data reply.

"Drago is outside just get him to the balcony and make sure he falls okay?!" Dan told Data the plan.

"Okay I think I can do that!" Data respond by hitting Phantom with her Death Scythe.

Once we got outside to the balcony Data did one last push and Phantom fell down the balcony and fell into the portal that leads to the doom dimension. When the portal close we all knew it was finally over Seri and Data can know live in peace. Data turns back to normal turn back in normal and Data passed out on the ground.

"Data come on wake up!" Kouji said picking Data up worry.

"It's okay I'm just tired from the fight." Data said looking tired.

"Hop on Kouji and Data let's head back so you can rest." Violet offers them.

They got on Violet's back and we all went back to the castle so we can rest. I guess we don't need the plan for next week.

**First Person POV**

**One Week Later**

It was the day Hunter came to the Inner World and we had a party and told each other stories about our adventure. I told them about my adventures in the Digital World and the Battle Brawlers. They love my stories Sparkle the most love them more than anybody. While we were talking I sense a spirit I know who it was already.

"Excuse me I need to outside a little while." I said standing up heading out the door.

They were curious why so they follow me and saw me with a spirit. He has short red hair and has light blue eyes. Everyone saw me talking to him when I said the name Seri that's when they knew that spirit in Seri; Data's late boyfriend. After talking for 30 minutes Yami said these last words to her.

"I'll always love you Data Heartnet (He has always been watching her) for now and forever. Can you sing that song you used to sing to me?"

I close my eye remembering the words and start singing the song.

***Me (Data) Singing***

**Hush child, the darkness will**

**rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into**

**Sleep,**

**Child, the darkness will rise**

**from the deep**

**And carry you down into**

**Sleep.**

**Guileless son, I'll shape your**

**Belief,**

**And you'll always know that**

**Your father's a thief,**

**And you won't understand**

**The cause of your grief,**

**But you'll always follow the**

**Voices beneath.**

**Loyalty, loyalty,**

**Loyalty, ****loyalty,**

**Loyalty, loyalty,**

**loyalty, only to me.**

**Guileless son, your spirit will**

**Hate her,**

**The flower who married my brother the traitor,**

**And you will expose his**

**Puppeteer behavior,**

**For you are the proof of how**

**He betrayed her loyalty.**

**Loyalty, loyalty,**

**Loyalty, ****loyalty,**

**Loyalty, loyalty,**

**loyalty, only to me.**

**Hush child, the darkness will**

**rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into**

**Sleep,**

**Child, the darkness will rise**

**from the deep**

**And carry you down into**

**Sleep.**

**Loyalty, loyalty,**

**Loyalty, ****loyalty,**

**Loyalty, loyalty,**

**loyalty, only to me.**

**Guileless son, each day you**

**Grow older,**

**Each moment I'm watching**

**My vengeance unfold,**

**For the child of my body,**

**The flesh of my soul,**

**Will die in returning the**

**Birthright he stole.**

**Loyalty, loyalty,**

**Loyalty, ****loyalty,**

**Loyalty, loyalty,**

**loyalty, only to me.**

**Hush child, the darkness will**

**rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into**

**Sleep,**

**Child, the darkness will rise**

**from the deep**

**And carry you down into**

**Sleep.**

Seri then disappear in a bright light knowing that he has finally moved on and is resting in peace. I turn around and saw everyone looking at leaking tears from the words Seri said to me and the song I sang to him. Those words touch my heart I never forget him even if I die.

"Neko?" Kouji puts his hand on my shoulder worry.

"Let's back and tell each other more stories I know a funny from when Hunter and I were kids." I said turning around smiling.

"No wait please not that one anything but one!" Hunter said shaking his head worry about the story I was going to tell.

"What story?" Tithi ask me.

"It's the time Hunter kiss Data on the cheek and I beat him half to death!" Gingka explain to Tithi.

"Hunter!" Dan, Father, Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, and Train yell at angrily at him.

"Keep it PG!" I said looking at them, "By the way Hunter I were run for your life if were you they're over protective for me."

Hunter then starts to run and Dan, Father, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and Train went after him to beat him up half to death also like Gingka did once. We laugh at the sight Hunter running for his dear life while Dan, Father, Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, and Train chase after. After a good laugh I went over to them and hit them on the heads with my gun and went back inside to tell more stories. When the day was over a portal opens and leads us back home we said our goodbyes and said we'll visit again soon. I took my manacle with us along with violet also since she was my partner. Now I have a _normal _life with Phantom hurting my friends anymore and knowing that Seri is resting in peace.

**Two Months Later**

"Data come on we're almost there!" Kouji said guiding me blindfolded

"Kouji where are you taking me?!" I ask my boyfriend blindfold.

"Okay we're here on the count of three undo the blindfold. One…Two…Three!" Kouji instructs me.

I took off the blindfolds and once I took them I saw cherry blossom everywhere around me. It was my first time seeing them I've seen them in books but not person. They're so beautiful up close I run up to Kouji kiss him. That's was day I would have my _normal _life back with the man I love or so I thought.


End file.
